What they've been looking for?
by theatrespazzes94
Summary: gaby and troy aren't doing so well, and neither is the musical.what's gonna happen...PLEASE R&R!1
1. Chapter 1

**From Gabriella's point of view:**

_I never really imagined having a boyfriend. At all my old schools, I was too busy. Sure, once or twice a guy asked me out, but I always came up with an excuse not to go. Troy and I just met at New Years Eve, so I guess he didn't know that. But still, I think he over reacted. But before I get into details, you should hear the story:_

"Wanna go to the mall after school?"

"Sorry, got a HUGE test tomorrow."

"Oh…Saturday?"

"Taylor and I are going to a movie and then she's sleeping over."

"Do you ever have time for me anymore?"

And then, to my total surprise, he stomped away…

_Was there some bf-gf rule stating that I had to devote ALL my time to him??? And on top of that, the musical wasn't going well. The set was a mess, Miss Darbus was trying to make troy sing high, Kelsey broke three fingers when she fell off her bike, and I was starting to have feelings for Ryan! Ugh. _

"Hey Ryan!"

"Oh, hey Gabrella."

Then he started walking away. Was I ever going to get his attention? I tried everything! Cool hats, sparkly shirts, and even stupid dance moves. I knew it was wrong, since I had a boyfriend, but this was taking over me. It wasn't a crush…it was an obsession!

**From troy's point of view:**

_Things were going great. I had a great girlfriend, was captain of an awesome basketball team, was a star in the musical, and my grades were better than ever…. Then, one day, something very…unexpected happened. I literally fell in love with Sharpay. I don't know what happened. All of the sudden, I wanted to be her boyfriend. I tried everything to get her eyes. I knew it was wrong, cause I had a girlfriend. Gabriella was great,, but she was ignoring me lately. Everytime I wanted to do something with her, she was already doing something with Taylor, or had a test or something. Was that a good enough excuse to like Sharpay???_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella:**

_Weeks went by, and Ryan still didn't notice me. UGH!!! I was very upset. Then something happened that raised my spirits a little bit. _

"Ryan!"

"Yes, Miss Darbus?"

"Where is your report?"

Ryan looked really nervous. I felt really bad for him. That poor baby…

"Well, um, I left it at home."

"DETENTION!"

Ryan sighed as he slouched lower in his chair. Miss Darbus turned to me.

"And you?"

I quickly pushed my report in my backpack and told her I had left mine at home, too.

"Detention for you, too, Miss Montez!"

I was a little upset, because I had stayed up all night writing that report. But after all, Ryan was more important than this. I was SO excited to be in detention with him-a little too excited. After school, as I walked into the detention room, I tripped over a chair in my hurry to get a seat by him. But then, to my complete surprise, he stood up and hurried to me. He reached out his hand, and-

"Are you okay?"

"Um…I…I'm-"

Words were far from close to my mouth. All I could think of was his face. His cute, concerned face.

"Miss Montez!"

Ugh! That stupid Miss Darbus interrupted my thoughts of him.

"Yes?"

"Get off the floor!"

I quickly stood up and Ryan spoke again

"Scared of detention?"

"No, just scared of Miss Darbus."

He laughed…I guess he thought I was joking. I walked to the seat behind Ryan and sat down quickly, trying not to attract attention. An hour went by, and we had to copy from the dictionary. I was hungry, hot, and I really needed to go to the bathroom. When the hour was up, we handed in our sheets and walked into the hall. I turned to Ryan, and said goodbye. Then I sarted to walk away, and I felt a hand on my elbow pulling me back, but gently.

"Wait! I'm hungry, do you wanna go get a bite with me?

Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! But I tried to act cool.

"Um, yeah sure."

We started to walk away towards the door while he started to talk to me. I was SO excited. Maybe this could be going somewhere…

**TROY:**

_Something was up with Gaby. When Miss Darbus asked for her report, she just pushed it into the back of her desk and said she left it at home. But I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about something else…_

"Sharpay, are you planning to help out with the set after school?"

"Yes, Miss Darbus."

This was my chance. When class let out I went to the sign up board, and volunteered to help with the set. After school, I went to the auditorium. Sharpay was already there, attempting to paint a boat. The colors were all wrong, I knew. She obviously knew it, too. She looed upset that she couldn't get it right. I decided to help her.

"Here, try this…"

I took the lighter paint and coated it over the boat, and it started to look better.

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

She picked up a brush and started doing it the right way.

"There, that looks better."

"Wow, not only can you sing and play basket ball, but you can paint."

I laughed.

"You should see me draw. You wouldn't be able to tell a circle from a square."

She laughed and we kept painting until the hour was up. The boat looked great, but I was just happy to be with Sharpay. After we finished, she started to walk away.

"Sharpay!"

"Yeah?"

"Um…wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

This was it, she liked me enough to go out to get ice cream, now I just had to get her to like me enough to be my girlfriend…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to who ever it is who keeps leaving the nice reviews!!!

**Gabriela:**

I was pretty much walking on air on the way to the restaurant down the street that was a teen magnet. When we ot there, we ordered fries and a shake. We began to talk about normal things, and I had a lot of fun.

"The set just needs more- color."

"Yeah, plus-"

I stopped dead in my conversation because I had just seen the most horrible site ever seen to human eyes. Sharpay and Troy were walking down the street, with ice cream cones. I wanted to kill her. How dare she! I was tempted to rip that blonde head off its body and rub that stupid little vanilla all over her shirt like I had previously done with cheese fries. And troy! My BOYFRIEND!!! Emotions came from everywhere, freezing the scene. First came anger, then hurt. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door bursting into tears. I guess I wasn't quiet, because Troy heard me and spun around.

"You jerk!"

I screamed at him and then an away. Ryan ran out and looked after me.

"Gabriella!"

Then he turned to Troy.

"Man, that was low."

After leaving Troy speechless, he ran after me and chased me down the street. I collapsed on a bench and sobbed into my tears. Ryan slowed down and sat next to me. He looked like he didn't know what to say. Boys. Ugh.

"I'm sorry, Gaby."

_Gaby. _That's what troy always says to make me melt…we sat there for a moment when I felt his arm reach to my shoulder and turned my face towards him. He started leaning his face towards mine, and then next thing I knew we were kissing. It was quick, and when he broke away, I was upset.

"I'm sorry…that was to soon I guess."

I just sat there, and then I leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll walk you home."

**Troy:**

_Things got worse. Gabriella caught me and Sharpay getting ice cream, and then she acted like it was all my fault. She had been with Ryan! Then later I saw her kissing ryan on a park bench. I was upset, I have to admit. Ugh. Girls. The next day, at school, she was walking down the hall with Ryan, his hand was around her shoulder. When I started to ask her what happened, she told me 'we' were over and walked away. Now I feel sick. I know what I did was wrong, but she did it too! At least now I have a good chance with Sharpay…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabriella:**

_I have to admit, I was upset that Troy was gone. But it had been a week since the event, and Ryan and I really liked each other. We had so much fun together. But my life was chaos. My grades were everywhere now, instead of the usual As and Bs. The musical was very awkward with Troy. In the play, we were in love. In real life, we didn't even look at each other. But I missed him. Ryan was great, but as a friend. I missed the times with Troy. I missed his face, his laugh, his kiss…_

**Troy: **

_I wanted Gabriella back. No, I needed Gabby back. Sharpay was great, but just as a friend. When I really got to know her, I realized that, and didn't know what to do. I was stuck. I couldn't get her back because she was in love with Ryan now._ _Gaby and I belonged together, and I had to get her back. _

(later, Ryan and Sharpay)

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Troy?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, because Gabriella thinks you are."

"Funny, Troy thinks you and Gabriella are in love…are you?"

"Why does he think I'm in love with her?"

"Remember that kiss on the park bench?"

"Well, see that's the thing. She's a great person, and I love her company, but that kiss...it just wasn't…I don't know. It wasn't right. Um…have you kissed Troy?"

"Once or twice…"

"And?"

"I don't know, it felt like I was kissing my friend."

"Exactly!"

"Really quite disgusting actually…"

"I mean, great people…"

"Yeah! Gaby and Troy are great but-"

"Plus, I'm in love with Kelsy."

"Very good friends but-What?!?!?"

"We need to get Troy and Gaby back together."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it has to be soon."

"They're so stubborn and proud!"

"We'll manage…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabriella:**

_I don't know how it happened, or who planned it, but it was definitely not a coincidence…_

"You're late, Miss Montez!"

"Sorry, Miss Darbus."

I was never late for play practice, but I had to go see a teacher about an F I got on a test.

"Now, today, we need to review."

"Review what?" Troy asked.

"Music!"

I started to get out my music for the musical, but Miss Darbus told us to put them back.

"Your vocal chords need stretching! I looked everywhere, and I finally found a good song than can warm you up, one that can take your voices to the test!"

Troy groaned as he got the music from Darbus. Usually when this happened, she made us sing opera or jazz or something that we can't do. As I got the sheet, the music looked slightly familiar, but it wasn't until I heard the music that I knew what it was. Troy started us off:

**_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_**

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new…

"Um…Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you outside?"

"Sure"

We walked outside to get away from Miss Darbus. Troy started off.

"Gaby, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was being an idiot. Please take me back. I'll never-"

He didn't get to finish because I started to kiss him. When we broke apart after like 2 seconds, he started.

"Wow. Now that is a lot different than Sharpay!"

"Eww, I know kissing Ryan was like-"

"Kissing your best friend?"

"Yeah, it was disgusting…but I'm sorry, too. This whole thing was my fault. If I had paid more attention to you, we both wouldn't have gotten so desperate."

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"Can we put this behind us?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"We have two new best friends!"

"Oh right…"

We walked back in the auditorium and talked to Sharpay and Ryan about what happened. It was okay, because apparently Ryan like Kelsey, and Sharpay wanted to get back with Zeke. (She missed his crème bouclé)

"Finally!"

We turned around and saw Miss Darbus had been eves dropping on them the whole time.

"Huh?"

"My winter musical had NEVER been worse! I'm just glad you can truly mean it now when you sing your songs!"

"Thanks Miss Darbus."

We turned to walk away, but she called us back.

"Hey…what about practice?"

"Miss, Darbus, we have to-"

"Oh, no you don't, we have a musical to reherse for, and we are now…7 minutes behind!!!!"

W groaned as we walked back on to the stage and continued to sing our now ruely meant love songs…

**Troy:**

_Well, long story short, Gaby and I are now back together. We are now carefully contributing time to each other. Now about Ryan's new crush…_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! 


End file.
